


A lesson for you, Law

by yoursatanboyfriend



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursatanboyfriend/pseuds/yoursatanboyfriend
Summary: Law's always been Doflamingo's favourite, and our favourite toys are always the ones with the most scratches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A super old fic of mine I felt like uploading here. Part of me wants to rewrite it better, the other is like 'nah, bask in your shame'

* * *

It was always the same problem with Trafalgar Law, every single damn time; the little shit just didn't know when to shut his mouth. He could barely take orders properly, but he sucked up to Doflamingo so well, the older man practically let the kid get away with murder.

Law could do anything, and Doflamingo's favoritism let him avoid _even_ Vergo's thrashings.

If Doflamingo was there, no one could touch Law. If Doflamingo wasn't there, all Law had to do was tell the man how someone had played ugly with him and shit hit the fan.

Except this time.

He had pissed off Vergo. And Vergo had given him **_hell_**.

And Doflamingo had watched; sat back and watched – a fucking smile on his face – as Vergo dealt blow after blow until Law was crying and begging him, saying: _he'll kill me he'll kill me he'll kill me please stop him doffy he'll kill me_

It made Doflamingo laugh, from such a nice, deep place inside.

Law blacked out, and he when came to, he was in a bed; Doflamingo's bed, he noted. His arm was in a cast and he could barely move without his body hurting.  
He could feel bandages- someone had patched him up. Did they even know what they were doing? He probably had several broken bones. He should be in the infirmary not in bed with cheap bandages. The only area of his body that seemed to be mildly okay were his legs. Great.

Someone came in and Law tried sitting up only to be pushed back down by a large hand.

"Now now Law, you shouldn't be moving."

Doflamingo. Fucking Doflamingo.

Law was so angry, so angry the other man hadn't stopped Vergo sooner. He'd never received a beating like that before.

"Just leave me." _Just fucking go._

But Doflamingo wouldn't leave.

"Law, did you think that under my care you would never have to bother getting stronger?" The older man stroked Law's cheek. He was a real cute kid when he was all beat up. Doflamingo only noticed it now.

"Did you think I would protect you whenever it came to those who are bigger and stronger than you? Doffy would just step in and you'd be saved?"

The hand stroking Law's cheek suddenly gripped his face harshly. "Did you think if you kissed my ass like a good boy, I'd always take care of you?"

"No. Don't put words in my mouth, Mister Doflamingo."

Doflamingo chuckled.

Law pulled away from the man's touch but the man was having none of that. He grabbed Law by the arm and held it possessively as he climbed onto the bed. Once he let go of the arm, he quickly gripped both of Law's legs and pulled the younger man towards him.

His fingers began undoing Law's belt and Law's heart skipped a beat.

No no no. This was not happening.

"What are you doing?" Law tried keeping is voice steady. He really did try.

"This is because you're weak, Law. This is what happens when you're weak – you don't get to make choices. You don't decide what does or does not happen to you."

Now Doflamingo was pulling Law's pants off, and the younger man was in no condition to stop him.

"Be grateful it's only me. If you had gone against a stranger, they'd have no mercy on someone like you." _Someone like you would be eaten alive, or kept as a slave._

Doflamingo would've kept Law as a slave if he'd encountered the man on the sea as an enemy. There was no point in wasting such a pretty body.

Doflamingo's tongue began trailing Law's neck and he couldn't move; he felt hopelessly paralyzed with fear. This was the man Law idolized and ran to because he was the strongest, the absolute strongest around. Law had nothing to fear with Doflamingo around, and Law knew if the man ever turned on him, it'd be over.

And this…now this…

Fighting back Doflamingo…the man would…

Law couldn't do it.

* * *

Doflamingo always liked how Law played up to him. It was cute, and the older man always detected undertones of flirting. It was always playful, never serious. Always a joke. Law was like his little brother. But Doflamingo couldn't deny he sometimes looked at Law in a very… _different_ way. And with the younger man always teasing him subtly, it was hard for him not to.

Law tried pushing against the older man's chest with his working hand but it was quickly held above his head- courtesy of Doflamingo's devil fruit abilities.  
Doflamingo wasn't sure if he liked it when Law fought back, part of the man wanted a nice eager Law, but this wasn't about lust. Law had to be taught a lesson.

Still, Doflamingo wanted to enjoy it himself and this was the opportunity to touch Law in all the ways he'd thought of doing whenever Law kissed his ass or sucked up to him.

The older man took his time, licking and sucking on Law's neck. The younger could feel a hand around his crotch – and he wants to close his legs so badly but Doflamingo's right between them. They wouldn't be closing for awhile.

_no no no no, Doflamingo wouldn't treat him like this_

"This is really for your own good, Law."

Doflamingo moved down between Law's legs and the boy could feel the man's tongue slowly flicking and licking before shyly entering him.  
It's a warm wet feeling, and Law can't stop himself from clenching up and squirming. But Doflamingo doesn't hurt him, or reprimand him; he only continues, knowing that Law will settle down eventually. Law would always give in to him. It was just how things were.

Doflamingo comes back up to Law's neck and bites down – while simultaneously thrusting his length into him. Law wants to scream, but Doflamingo shoves his fingers into Law's mouth and the young man can only gag.

"How do I feel, Law?"

Law answers by biting down on Doflamingo's fingers and the man starts thrusting harder and faster. The boy knows the speed is a punishment and he knows he deserves it. He shouldn't be fighting Doflamingo. Angering his captain would only make his life much more difficult than it had to be and that's why he did his best to please Doflamingo. He would do anything for Doflamingo.

He would do anything.

Doflamingo slows down again, kissing and licking Law while purring into his neck like a fucking cat, and Law's starts to feel like this is some form of intimacy in Doflamingo's eyes.

He waits for the man to finish.

* * *

When Law wakes up, this time, Vergo and Doflamingo are both in the room.

Doflamingo goes to sit behind Law and holds his arms back and Vergo climbs between Law's legs.

"Since I was not the one who you lost to, I decided Vergo should've really been the one to do this."

Law can't find any words to say. He won't beg for anything – not from Doflamingo. Not from Vergo.

"The weak really don't get to decide anything, Law."

Doflamingo's grip is strong, but Law knows it's only for show. The man can use his devil fruit abilities but instead he's using his hands.

"Are you using haki on your cock, Vergo?"

"Yes, I think this'll teach him quite the lesson."

Law doesn't even try acting tough anymore. He's crying, and he can't find the words to beg Vergo to stop because Vergo doesn't listen, Vergo never listens and the man was going to fucking kill him.

"No, I think it's too much." Doflamingo kisses Law's cheek. "Don't break him. Just teach him a lesson."

Law cries into Doflamingo's lap until Vergo cums; the man pulls out and covers Law's stomach with white.

"Don't be weak anymore, Law."

Doflamingo pulls Law up into an embrace and Law still feels like it's the only safe place in the world.


End file.
